


The Electric Eye

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Electric Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Electric Eye by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_The Electric Eye_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in Remi du Vivier's office. 

"You know we're expensive. The police do this sort of thing for free. These are usually bluffs." 

"This extortionist has references. He told about one businessman that called the police. The businessman was found murdered." 

"You said 'he'." 

"Yes, it was a man's voice. He spoke with a slight accent, German, possibly Austrian." 

Amanda interjects, "You said references?" 

"He told me about an American company that was 'uncooperative'. Two of its stores, one in Shannon and one in Cincinnati, caught fire. They happened within two days of each other." 

Nick nods. "An organization with an international reach." 

* * *

Amanda walks into Nick's office. "Good morning, Nick." 

"Good afternoon, Amanda." 

"Well, what's the plan?" 

"I've been looking through store videos. Take a look at this." Amanda looks at Nick's computer screen. Nick points to a nondescript man with a video camera. "You see this guy? Now look at this." Nick punches up another video and points at the same man in the new video. 

"He's casing the place." 

"Places, the first video was from the store that was torched in Ireland, the other one was from the store in Cincinnati." 

"So you're saying it could be a one man operation." 

"I'm saying it doesn't have to be an international cartel." 

Amanda takes a close look at the man in the video. "It's definite he's not working alone." 

"How do you know that?" 

"The way he moves. Amateurs move differently. Someone else is the brains of this operation." 

* * *

Nick and Amanda watch videos from Remi du Vivier's businesses and those from adjacent buildings. Nick pauses the video and excitedly launches a second video. 

"Do you see him, Nick?" 

"I see the camcorder." Nick plays with the second video for a few moments then pauses it. "You see her?" 

"Good eye, Nick." 

Nick captures a snapshot of the woman, then resumes both videos. "What do you think, beauty and brains?" 

"No, there's someone else." 

"Someone smart enough to send out others to have their pictures taken." 

"I'll bet 8-5 those two don't have criminal records." 

"So far the police records came up blank on the guy." 

"So what's our next move?" 

"I'll get some people to do security around Remi du Vivier and his businesses with me. Would you have a problem hitting the streets?" 

"Not at all. It'll give me a chance to see how the competition is doing." 

* * *

Amanda steps into The Sanctuary. The size of the crowd pleases Amanda. Moments later Nick steps into the club from his office. He quickly walks over to Amanda. "Did you find out anything?" 

"That new club on the Rue Daunou might be giving me some serious competition." 

"So you didn't find out anything about our suspects?" 

"They're definitely not in Paris for the night life." 

"I didn't turn up anything else either. Remi du Vivier is supposed to make the payment tomorrow night." 

"A stakeout?" 

"Yeah, we'll find out who they are then." 

* * *

It's a moonless night as Amanda, Nick and four others from the security company are at a truck depot. The extortion money is in a trash bin. Against Nick's advice, du Vivier insisted the money be real. Amanda stands in a dark corner. She hears Nick in her earpiece. 

"Radio check." 

"Yes, my radio hasn't broken in the past fifteen minutes. Next time I take the truck's cab." 

A car approaches and Amanda feels the sensation of another Immortal. The car slows for a moment then speeds by. 

"We've been made. It's a dark sedan." 

Nick starts the truck and pulls out of the parking spot. Amanda jumps onto the running board as the truck drives by and she slips inside the truck's passenger seat. She puts her finger over Nick's mike. 

"It's one of us." 

Nick nods and Amanda takes her finger from the mike. "The rest of you stay behind in case someone else shows up." 

"He went left!" 

Amanda and Nick try to find the suspect for half an hour then Nick concludes the suspect got away. 

* * *

Amanda steps into Nick's office. 

"Amanda, I need for you to look at some videos." Nick turns his computer screen towards Amanda. 

"Where are these from?" 

"They are at and around the truck depot. I doubt the brains of this operation would have someone else case the drop site." 

"You brought me in to see if it's an old partner in crime?" 

Amanda watches the video for a few minutes then sees a woman in pants carrying a bag of groceries. Anyone would think it's a woman taking a shortcut home from grocery shopping. Amanda points at the screen. 

"Her." 

"An old friend of yours?" 

"An old enemy." 

* * *

**WARSAW, 1910**

Amanda, Vitalii Kubarev, Henryk, and Stanislav stand next to a bank's vault. Amanda slowly turns the dial and feels the last tumbler as it falls into place. Kubarev is an Immortal as is the woman in the car outside, Katerina Popkova. Amanda and the others quickly fill up their bags with money and rush out of the building. The getaway car's trunk is open so they toss their bags into the trunk and scramble into the car. Katerina steps on the gas and they speed off. 

* * *

Amanda is on the top of a roof. There's a full moon overhead and the buzz of another Immortal in her head. Kubarev steps onto the roof. "Amanda, time for you to get your cut." 

Amanda draws her sword. "You'll find I'm not as easy to kill as Henryk, and Stanislav." 

"We shall see." 

Kubarev draws his sword and goes on the attack. Amanda soon turns tables and puts him on the defensive. Amanda disarms him then swings her sword in a wide arc and takes his head and waits for the Quickening. A glow rises from Kubarev's body and makes its way to Amanda. A moment later she loses sense of her surroundings as the knowledge and power of Kubarev overwhelms her senses. 

* * *

Amanda regains the sense of her surroundings and sees Katerina coming at her with a sword. Amanda throws herself off the roof. Amanda feels her legs snap when she strikes the pavement. She crawls until her legs heal enough for her to stand. She limps until she can run. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

The Sanctuary will open for business in a few hours. Amanda is nursing a glass of wine when Nick bursts into The Sanctuary. 

"What is it Nick?" 

"Two of my men were killed." 

"The du Vivier case?" 

"Yeah." 

Amanda slams down the glass. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are investigating the murder scene. A police inspector sums up the events: 

> The perpetrator, or perpetrators, cut the power to the building and disabled the backup generator. Both men were decapitated. Mr. du Vivier is a very lucky man. 

A sullen Nick asks, "Where was Mr. du Vivier when this was happening?" 

"He was in his office." 

"Did he see who did it?" 

"He says no." 

"Where is he now?" 

"Still in his office." 

"Can we talk to him?" 

The inspector pauses for a moment. 

"Yes, perhaps he will talk to you." 

Amanda and Nick walk into du Vivier's office. 

"You. I regret ever hiring you." Du Vivier signs a blank check and tosses it at Nick. 

"Write in what I owe you and get out." 

Nick puts the check on the desk. "Two of my men are dead. It's not a business transaction. Did you see who did this?" 

"I saw nothing." 

"Extortionists never stop." 

"Get out of my office, now." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick step out of the building. Nick turns to Amanda. "He's going to pay off." 

"If we follow him we'll be putting him in danger." 

"If we don't Katerina and company get away with murder." 

"There's got to be another way." 

* * *

Amanda steps into her car and calls Nick on her cell phone. 

"What is it?" 

"I've got to talk to you about people skills." 

"What is it Amanda?" 

"I've got a hunch." 

"I'm the one who's supposed to have the hunches." 

"A former church was sold last month to a Ludwig Frese. There was a SS-Sturmbannführer Ludwig Frese who was killed in 1944." 

"Lots of people have the same name." 

"With matching signatures?" 

"You have been busy haven't you?" 

"Since I've given up larceny I have to do something to keep myself occupied." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick walk up to the front door. Amanda notices a surveillance camera. "Smile, we're on candid camera." 

Nick nods understanding. He is about to knock when Ludwig Frese opens the door. 

"What do you want?" His tone is cold. There are a couple of slits and bloodstains on his shirt. 

"I'm Nick Wolfe, this is Amanda Montrose, we are investigating a double homicide." 

"How does this concern me?" 

Amanda takes an obvious look at his torn shirt. 

"We are in the middle of a practice session." 

There is the sound of clashing swords in the distance. There is a man's scream. 

"The two men who were killed worked for me. Their heads were cut off." 

"So you're rounding up the usual Immortal suspects?" 

Amanda interjects, "You're familiar with rounding up people aren't you Herr Sturmbannführer?" 

"Digging into an Immortal's past is usually a prelude to a challenge." 

"Why don't you introduce us to your friends?" 

"Why don't you leave?" 

There's a woman's scream. 

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers." 

"You come here and expect me to know something about a double homicide. Now you demand answers. What did you expect? You would knock on my door and get a confession?" 

Katerina Popkova steps to the doorway. "Amanda, still looking for your cut?" 

Amanda retorts, "You showed up on a video at a drop site." 

"Coincidence." 

Nick looks past them. "My guess is you've got two friends inside and they also showed up on video in coincidental places." 

Katerina puts her hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "We can give you twenty percent if you stay out of our way." 

Amanda raises an eyebrow. "Is that twenty percent for each of us?" 

Nick gives Amanda an angry look. 

Katerina smiles. "Don't be greedy darling, twenty percent and your head should be enough for you." 

Nick turns to Ludwig and Katerina. "We've got business." 

Katerina glances at Ludwig. He nods his head. Ludwig points down a road. "There's an abandoned office building eight kilometers down that road. Tomorrow at dawn." 

"We'll be there." 

Nick and Amanda turn and walk away. Amanda remarks to Nick, "You could have come up with a better time." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick approach the office building. Amanda turns to Nick. "Why do I get the feeling we are walking into an ambush?" 

"Maybe because they choose the place and time, and there are at least four of them and only two of us." 

"Should we try to go in the back door?" 

Nick draws his sword. "Why bother? That's the troubles with Immortals, you can't sneak up on them." 

When they reach the front door they hear clashing swords. Amanda turns to Nick. "It sounds as if they started without us." 

There's silence. Nick kicks in the door and Amanda rushes inside. The man and woman from the videos are lying "dead" on the floor. They both have stab wounds. 

Amanda turns to Nick. "Looks like one of them decided to switch sides." 

"Yeah, but which one?" 

Amanda taps her foot on the floor, _too hard_. "We'll figure that out later." She picks up the man's sword. "Hold him up against that wall." 

Nick picks the man up and holds him against the wall. Amanda rams the man's sword through the man and nails him to the wall. 

Amanda takes the woman's sword. "Her turn." 

Nick hesitates. 

"Come on, do it." 

Nick picks up the woman and holds her against the wall. Amanda nails her to the wall. 

Amanda holds her sword in a defensive position and pushes open the door to the next room. Amanda blocks Ludwig's sword. She doubts he knew or cared who was coming through the door. She fights him back and yells, "Watch my back, Nick." 

Moments later Nick and Katerina are locked in a duel. 

Katerina breaks off her fight with Nick. Amanda and Ludwig lock swords. He pushes Amanda back then darts down the corridor. Amanda sees and blocks Katerina's sword. 

"Still breaking the rules, Katerina?" 

"Rules are for those without heads, Amanda." 

They parry and Amanda drives Katerina back. Katerina ducks behind a door. Ludwig attacks Amanda from behind. Amanda puts her sword behind her just in time to block Ludwig's blow. Amanda goes on the attack. They lock swords and push against each other. Ludwig rushes into another room. Amanda puts her back to a wall. Moments later Katerina makes the attack Amanda anticipated. There's a sharp, quick exchange then Katerina runs away. Amanda decides to follow the sound of clashing swords. 

Nick and Ludwig are dueling. Ludwig turns and runs. He sees Amanda's sword too late to react. Amanda decapitates him then runs towards Nick. Katerina jumps from behind a door and swings at Nick. Nick ducks under her sword. Amanda swings her sword and remarks, "Unfinished business, darling." 

Katerina's head rolls and the first surge from Ludwig's Quickening strikes Amanda. 

"Perfect timing." 

She sees Ludwig decapitating two security guards. The surge from Katerina's Quickening strikes Amanda. She sees Katerina luring a man into a room where a waiting Ludwig kills him. Amanda sees two burning buildings. She sees SS-Sturmbannführer Ludwig Frese supervising the destruction of a small village and the murder of its inhabitants. She flinches as she sees Katerina decapitating an Immortal recovering from a Quickening. She sees herself on a World War I battlefield. She sees Katerina coming after her with a sword. Other scenes and images flash through her mind in quick succession. 

* * *

Amanda is lying on the ground. Nick helps her to her feet. "That was quite a show, Amanda." 

"You should have seen it from the inside." 

"Now it's what to do about the other two." 

"I almost forgot about them." 

Nick walks ahead of Amanda. She tightens the grip on her sword and thinks how easy it would be to take his head now. Amanda throws her sword on the ground. Nick turns around. "Something wrong?" 

"No, let's walk together." 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick pulls the swords out of the two Immortals. Amanda and Nick wait a few minutes for the other Immortals to heal. The two Immortals reach for each other's hand and look directly at each other. 

Nick asks anxiously, "You want to explain what's going on with you two?" 

The man nervously speaks. "We did what they told us. We knew what they were doing had to be illegal but we weren't in a position to say no." 

The woman injects, "When they asked us to kill, that was too far." 

"If they won it would look as if you beat us in the duel, not hard to do. Maybe they'd let us live." 

"We counted on you being the good guys. You'd figure one of us saw the light and maybe you'd let us live long enough to try to figure out which one." 

"And to tell you our story." 

Amanda turns to Nick. "What do you think, Nick?" 

"Who are you?" 

"Adam Mantelli." 

"Bernice Syms" 

"I believe them." 

"If we're wrong we'll find you. Get out of here." 

Adam and Bernice scramble for the door. Amanda shouts, "You'll need your swords." 

They rush back and pick up their swords. Adam takes a breath. "Thank you, you're not making a mistake." 

They rush out the door. Amanda whispers, "I know we're not making a mistake." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2007   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
